


Warmth

by erinn_bedford



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Tumblr Prompts, coat sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: “Alright Capulet, finish your hot chocolate. We are going ice skating.”Or, Romeo and Juliet drag Rosaline and Benvolio ice skating, and they realize maybe they like each other more than they originally planned.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely [Queenofchildren's ](http://queenofchildren.tumblr.com/post/180442214018/prompt-challenge-a-rosvolio-christmas-miracle) Rosvolio Christ Miracle prompts over on tumblr. I choose "Ice skating! Of course one character is pro level while the other is the absolute worst." and “You look cold. Take my jacket.” Happy Holidays everyone!

“You look cold.”

Rosaline jumps, almost spilling her hot chocolate as Benvolio Montague settles beside her.

“Observant as ever, Montague,” she says, taking another sip of her hot coco.

“I know you have thicker jacket than that, Capulet,” he says. There’s an ease in his voice, one that she’s still getting used too. They made a truce almost six months ago, on the steps of city hall. Romeo and Juliet were gazing into each other’s eyes, and Rosaline was feeling a little more forgiving of the Montagues than usual.

In those six months, they had been forced together, time and time again, hanging out enough times to be considered friends.

They knew each other well enough know that he apparently knows her jacket collection.

“Juliet neglected to tell me about tonight’s plans. I thought I only needed to walk from the car to their house.” Rosaline shivers again, hugging herself more tightly.

Benvolio studies her for a minute, and then, before she even registers what’s going on, he’s shrugging off his jacket, and holding it out to her.

“What are you doing?” She asks, staring at his coat instead of his face.

“Double layered,” he says, indicating to the thinner jacket he is still wearing. “I was getting a bit toasty anyway.”

“Ben, I—”

“You can’t fight me on this, Rosaline. It’s in the truce.” Benvolio smiles at her, with the smile he uses when he knows he’s right.

She opens her mouth to protest again, but the wind blows, and she holds out her hand to take the jacket.

Benvolio frowns at her, stepping behind her as he helps her into the jacket. He spins her around once it’s on, zipping her into the cocoon of warmth and the scent of him.

“Better?” He asks, the stupid Montague smirk on his face.

She’s instantly warmer, and while she hates to admit he’s right, Rosaline nods. “Much. Thanks.”

“Good.” He rubs his hands together, and then holds out his hand. “Alright Capulet, finish your hot chocolate. We are going ice skating.”

“We are what?”

“Ice skating. You know, the whole reason that the misfits dragged us out here.” He’s walking away from her and turns back when he realizes she’s not following.

“I don’t know how to ice skate.” She mumbles, turtling into his jacket. It’s warm. And it smells like him. Which, is nicer than she thought it would be.

He’s back next to her in two steps.

“I can help you.” He flashes her his signature smile, and it catches her of guard. When they started this whole truce, she expected them to civil toward each other, maybe complain about their cousins. She didn’t expect they would become friends. Or that she would like him in any way.

“I feel like the only thing I will get from this experience is bruised knees.” She says, but she’s following him to the shoe rental hut now.

“You’ll have my company.” He says, pulling out his wallet. “And I promise I won’t let you fall.”

He winks. This time something in her stomach jumps, and that was definitely not in the plan of the truce. So, she ignores it, because if there is one thing Rosaline Capulet is good at, it’s ignoring her emotions until a more relevant time. Like when she is not cuddled in Benvolio Montague’s jacket and about to go ice skating with him.

He pays for their shoes, and helps her tie them, and if Rosaline didn’t know any better, it feels a lot like they are on a date.

Which they aren’t. Because she Rosaline and he’s Benvolio. And they don’t like each other. On principle.

Benvolio skates onto the ice first, and he swoops around so he can help her step onto the ice.

She almost falls, instantly.

His hands wrap around her forearms. “Woah there. Easy now.” He starts to skate backwards, slowly, leading her with him over toward the wall.

Rosaline is gripping onto his arms for dear life. “I told you I don’t know how to ice skate.

“I promise, I won’t let you fall.”

Before, she would have thought he was teasing her. But now, his eyes are warm, and she can feel the sincerity in his voice.

They skate like that for a while, him going backwards, Rosaline holding onto him with a death grip. There’s Christmas music playing through the speakers, and it feels like there might be a little bit of magic in the air, covered by the scent of spruce trees and peppermint.

“Ros!” Juliet skates past them, and Rosaline trusts herself enough to let go of one of Benvolio’s hands to wave at her.

Juliet and Romeo disappear into the crowd again, and Rosaline turns back to Benvolio, a smile on her face.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this!”

“I think so too,” Benvolio says, a mirror smile on his lips.

Rosaline takes a breath, and releases her grip on his hand, just as some kids zoom past, one stopping short just before he bumps into her, and suddenly Rosaline has nothing to hold onto, and she feels her feet starting to slip from under her and she’s sliding, and —

Strong, warm hands wrap around her waist, and suddenly the are spinning. Benvolio is close to her, closer than she thinks he’s ever been.

“Rosaline, breath,” he says. She’s forgotten everything he’s told her about balance and control, and they are still spinning. “Relax, Capulet. I need you to trust me.”

It’s a simple request. One that six months ago she doesn’t think she would be able to comply with.

“Okay,” she says. She stops trying to get her footing. Benvolio’s arms are still tight around her waist, keeping her up right.

He takes a step backward, and they stop spinning. He skates them back until she is back at the wall, able to grab hold of the side.

But he doesn’t let go of her waist.

He doesn’t take a step back.

“Okay?” He asks, his eyes scanning over her face.

“I’m good,” she says. Rosaline looks up at him, and there’s concern written all over his features.

She trusted him.

“Good.” He releases a breath, and she can feel all the tension leave his body. She’s still in his coat, and his hands are still around her waist, and if she wanted she could reach up and kiss him.

Which, is not something she’s ever really thought of doing before.

But before tonight, she never really thought about ice skating or trusting Benvolio Montague of all people.

“Ben.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” she says. Rosaline reaches her hand up to cup the side of his jaw. He licks his lips, and he leans slightly closer to her.

“No problem. I promised you I wouldn’t let you fall.”

Rosaline doesn’t know if she blames it on the magic in the air, or the fact the she is wrapped up in his jacket, or the way he has been looking at her all night, or if maybe these past six months have been more than just becoming friends, but she winds her other hand into hair and pulls him down until she’s able to press her lips against his.

He instantly pulls her closer, and his lips are cold, but she’s filled with warmth, and she thinks this might be the best kiss she’s ever had.

Someone wolf whistles behind them, and Benvolio pulls back, cheeks red.

“Well, I’m not going to say I saw it coming, but…” Romeo trails off and winks at his cousin. Benvolio flips him off as Rosaline hides her face in his chest, and Juliet blows them a kiss before dragging her husband back onto the ice.

“Hey,” he says, voice soft. Rosaline pulls herself away from him slowly, so she can look up him. He tucks a curl behind her ear, and gently rubs him thumb across her cheek. “Wanna get out of here? I can buy you another hot chocolate.”

“Yes.” Rosaline nods, and covers his hand with hers. “I would like that very much.”

“Okay.” His face cracks into a smile, and he helps her off the ice and safely back into her own shoes.

The second she is steady again, Rosaline grabs his face and pulls his lips back onto hers. He’s smiling, and his teeth catch on her lips, but she’s happy.

The Christmas music is playing, and she can’t feel her cheeks because of the wind, and when she pulls back, he looks as happy as she feels, and Rosaline thinks maybe, the truce wasn’t a bad idea.

“Alright Capulet,” he says, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “Let’s go get you warm.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! You can find me on tumblr [here!](http://fallinfor-youreyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
